Unplanned and Unexpected
by ChameleonCircuit
Summary: When left to their own devices, Rory and The Doctor discover what a 'boys day in' can really turn into inside the TARDIS. Warning: Slash involved.


The TARDIS groaned and shook a little before wheezing to a complete stop which was followed by an eerie silence. Depending on where you were in the TARDIS, this eerie silence was almost normal. However, it really didn't happen often at all, and whenever it did, Rory felt quite uneasy. Though he would never voice it out loud for fear of ridicule, he would even prefer the TARDIS to be shaking and lurching constantly than to ever have to hear that silence. In those rare silent moments, the doors inside Rory's mind opened up, and 2000 years' worth of history all tried to burst into his brain at once; memories he didn't know he had and images he didn't want to see, all fighting for first priority. Most of the time, he was in control of that door, but when he lost that control, he felt as though he had been stripped of what little power he had, and that made him feel smaller than he already did next to the Doctor.

"Amy?" he called out, wandering back to the TARDIS console.

It didn't matter how often he felt small next to The Doctor, Amy made him feel big again. No matter how brilliant the Doctor was, she always came back to him, and she always loved him. His love for her would pull him through anything, no matter what, and he knew that for certain.

"Rory!" the Doctor's voice called back excitedly, followed by a banging noise and a mumbled 'ouch'.

The Doctor walked towards Rory, rubbing his head a little before grasping Rory's shoulders, still looking excited.

"Boys' day in. Or out. I don't know, what are boys supposed to do when they're left alone? Amy's gone shopping. Thought you might be sleeping, didn't want to bother you. Or something like that, I wasn't really listening," he rambled, waving a hand around as though the details didn't really matter. "Staying here, though. TARDIS is misbehaving today- don't wanna lose Amy. We'd never be forgiven."

He stopped rambling and stood back, his cheeky, boyish smile fading slowly. Rory wasn't entirely sure what to say, but he opened his mouth to speak. He'd found going with the first thing that popped to mind usually worked rather well when it came to the Doctor. However, he was cut off early.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong," the Doctor said quietly, his head tilting to the side as he studied Rory's expression.

"No, no, nothing's wrong."

Rory swallowed, raising his eyebrows at The Doctor, hoping it wasn't that damn obvious that the silence in the TARDIS had shaken him a little. It wasn't as though it was a big deal, really. Once there was noise around him again, he could shut that little door in his mind and go on living his life with his usual memories.

"You're lying. Something happened. What happened?"

Rory stared at the Doctor for a moment. He suddenly looked very old and very caring, all his usual youthful, almost childish charm gone. He was suddenly reminded of how old the Doctor actually was and he wondered if the Doctor had the same problem, and just never spoke of it.

"When it's really quiet and I can't even hear the sounds of the TARDIS… I remember things. Things I don't want to remember. Things I _shouldn't_ remember. Those 2000 years I spent as a Centurion… I saw so many things." He then stopped, lowering his head a little as images flooded his mind again.

The Doctor sighed and gripped Rory's face gently in his hands, lifting it back up so their eyes met. He leaned in very close - so close that Rory could feel his warm breath, and see his true age in his eyes like never before.

"I'm sorry, Rory. Really, I am," he said quietly, the words washing over Rory's face. "I know what it's like… When you're all alone and there's nothing but you and the silence, and you can't keep out the things you want to forget. I _know_, because there's so much I wish I could forget…"

Rory expected more, but no more words came. The sentence sounded unfinished somehow. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't think past how close the Doctor's face was to his, and how wonderful he smelled. This last thought surprised him, but he couldn't deny it. It was a strange, yet wonderful mix of jammy dodgers, banana, and a smell that reminded him of time, though he knew that was silly, because time couldn't have a smell. _Or could it...? _Before he could ponder that thought any longer, warm, wet lips collided with his clumsily, as though they had absolutely no experience. However, the inexperience didn't make it unpleasant. In fact, if he were quite honest, it was a nice change from Amy's confident, seductive kisses, and he found himself kissing back, his mouth parting to let their tongues collide in a warm, uncertain battle of affection.

"Sorry," the Doctor mumbled into his mouth before pulling back to wipe his mouth on his sleeve before clapping his hands together awkwardly. "Not supposed to happen. An accident, really."

For what felt like a long time, they stared at each other, neither of them sure of what to do or say next.

"No it wasn't," he replied suddenly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's never an accident. Not really. A mistake, maybe, but not an accident."

The Doctor looked away at that, scratching the side of his face, his other hand swinging uselessly by his side.

"Not a mistake," Rory suddenly corrected, surprising himself again. "Not for me."

There was a moment where he hesitated before grabbing the Doctor and kissing him again, both still unconfident and a little unsure, but both obviously wanting it. The Doctor's arms flailed about a little before resting on Rory's shoulders. He slid one hand down from the Doctor's face and pushed lightly at his jacket before sliding his hand underneath it, nudging the Doctor's arm so he could slide the sleeve off before working at the other one. Their kissing grew wilder then as both men realised what they really wanted from each other, even if it was only this once that they would be getting it.

"What about Amy?" the Doctor questioned as his jacket slid to the floor.

Rory felt himself being pushed backwards against a wall and momentarily hesitated, pulling his face back to look at The Doctor properly.

"She won't mind," he replied, more to convince himself than anything else. "She'd probably encourage it, you know."

The Doctor seemed to agree, because suddenly his jacket was being tossed aside, their lips slammed back together with more passion, all uncertainty gone. Rory slid the suspenders off the Doctor's shoulders then tugged at his bowtie until it came loose, before sliding one hand down his chest and over an already sensitive nipple, his other hand running into the Doctor's hair, pulling a little for emphasis. He released his grip on The Doctor's hair only to start unbuttoning his shirt, his lips moving at the same pace as his hands, kissing and nibbling across his jaw line and down his neck, sucking quite hard on his pulse point. The Doctor gasped, his arms flailing awkwardly again before he gripped Rory's shirt, yanking it over his head as quickly as possible as he shrugged his own shirt off his shoulders. Rory pressed their bodies closer together, slipping his leg between the Doctor's to nudge his thigh against the building pressure in the Doctor's trousers. A small, confident smirk found its way onto his face as the Doctor moaned uncharacteristically, bucking slightly against Rory's thigh. Rory was always more confident in sex than anything else in life, though he never imagined he'd be doing anything like this with someone like the Doctor.

"Rory… Nnnggf."

Rory laughed slightly, though it turned more into a yelp of both surprise and pleasure when he felt the Doctor's hand slide into his pants, his fingers curling around him, the other hand nudging his trousers downwards, lips almost desperate as they met with his one more. He slipped his hands into the Doctor's pants, running his cool fingers along the smooth skin of the Doctor's arse before curving around his thighs, one hand stroking along his pulsing cock gently before he slipped both hands back out, running them up and down his sides.

"H-how long will Amy beeeeeeee?" the Doctor asked, struggling to keep his voice even as Rory's thumb rubbed lightly over an already over-sensitive nipple.

"Hours. She's shopping. You know what she's like," he replied, his voice more gruff than usual.

The Doctor gave a quick nod of his head before yanking Rory's trousers and pants down in one go. With barely any warning, the Doctor got down on his knees before Rory, running his tongue over the dribbling tip of his cock before taking the full length in his mouth. The warmth of the Doctor's mouth made him shudder, his knees growing week as he felt his hips jerk forward involuntarily. The Doctor moaned around him, the vibration of the noise sending new jolts of pleasure through his body, his hips jerking forward again. Firm hands pushed his hips back against the wall to stop him from bucking so violently. He ran his hands into the Doctor's hair, gripping it tightly, pulling back a bit so he could feel the wet slide of his lips along his cock. He felt the light stroke of a tongue before the Doctor started sucking, sliding back along his shaft. His mouth felt absolutely incredible, and entirely different to Amy's. It was a different technique and a new mouth, and he couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt someone who wasn't Amy. The thought sat nervously in the bottom of his stomach, but a light flicking of the Doctor's tongue on the tip of his cock took the feeling right away and replaced it with the burning desire for more.

"God, Doctor!" he called out, his hips jerking again, an invitation for the Doctor to take him in his mouth once more.

Naturally, the Doctor did, swirling his tongue around as he slowly took the whole length in his mouth again. It was all just strange noises and heavy breaths coming from Rory's mouth now as the sucking sensation brought him close to an orgasm. His cock twitched, and he could just feel the Doctor's hum of approval and his fingers tighten in the Doctor's hair before his vision went white as he came hard and fast with a loud moan into the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor released him then, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, leaving Rory to slide to the floor, elated but mildly exhausted.

"Do you want –" Rory started, but was cut off by the Doctor suddenly jumping up, grabbing Rory's discarded shirt and tossing it towards him.

"Amy's coming!" he said, nodding his head towards the screen above the console of the TARDIS.

Rory blanched before pulling his shirt over his head and standing up to pull his trousers up. His eyes lingered on the Doctor's bare chest as he did his buttons up, almost feeling disappointed that their privacy didn't last as long as it could have.

"Do we tell her?" the Doctor asked quietly after he'd snapped his suspenders back onto his shoulders.

The guilt in his voice was clear, but there was something else – almost anger – edged into his voice, also. Guilt lined Rory's stomach again, making him feel slightly sick as he slipped his jacket back on, now not game enough to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"No… Maybe. Should we..? No."

The Doctor gave a small nod of his head which Rory only just caught from behind the flutter of his tweed jacket as he flung it across his back, shoving both awkward, long arms into the sleeves just as the TARDIS door opened.

"Y'know, Doctor… Foreign shops are great and all, but sometimes it'd be nice having someone with me to tell me what everything is," Amy feigned annoyance, dumping her bags at the door with an exhausted sigh. "So, what have you two been up to, then?"

She flashed them a flirty grin each and leaned against the hand railing, showing off her perfect, sexy figure, as always.

"Erm… We, uh… Nothing, really." Rory replied, sending the Doctor a sideways glance.

Amy narrowed her eyes slightly as the Doctor turned back to the console without a word, flicking a few switches before concentrating very hard on something on the monitor.

"What's gotten into you? You're never this quiet," Amy commented, pouting slightly.

There were a few moments of tense silence before the Doctor took off across the console room and down the adjacent corridor.

"Oi! Where –"

"Forgot something!" the Doctor cut her off hurriedly, his voice fading as he ran. "Back in a moment."

Amy shot Rory a questioning, almost accusing look before her expression relaxed into a smirk, her eyes lighting up. Rory slowly followed her gaze and felt his stomach twist when he saw the previously discarded bow tie on the ground. He turned to face Amy and found her suddenly right in his face, her arms still crossed firmly across her chest.

"Nothing, eh?" she asked, and for once, he couldn't tell whether she was angry or not.

"Erm… Well… Uh… See…" he stuttered, backing away slightly, feeling suddenly very small like he had earlier that day.

"Come here, stupid face," she teased, grabbing his shoulders gently before planting a quick kiss on his lips, "I don't mind, and you can tell that great idiot that too, when he comes back."

Relief washed over Rory as Amy stepped back, smiling a little too seductively at him. He had hoped for a reaction like this, but he was rather thinking, until that point, that he had been hoping in vain.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed red. "It was unplanned and unexpected, and, erm, yeah."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Next time, just let me in on it, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _I've only ever written one Doctor Who fic before, and I never posted it because it was quite terrible. I used to roleplay as certain Doctor Who characters, too. But I've never tackled Eleven, Rory or Amy before, so I hope I did them justice._

_Reviews are definitely more than welcome._


End file.
